Crawling In The Dark
by Kerushi-Nee-Chan
Summary: Setsuna is a regular on the St. Rudolph's girls tennis team and is a powerful player. During a match Setsuna is sent to the hospital and seem's to be in OK condition. But things aren't always what they seem and Fuji will learn that the hard way. *ONE-SHOT


**Crawling In The Dark**

**I will dedicate  
And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth  
Of how my story's ending.**

It'd been 2 weeks since the tournament ended. I was still laying in the bed of Sawayaka Hospital. I groaned in pain as I tried to adjust myself in a comfortable position. Why? Why did I have to be so foolish? I just had to finish the match, even in the condition I was in. 2 weeks ago, the finals of the girls regional tournament it had been St. Rudolph, my team, versus Hyotei. I wasn't suppose to be playing due to my elbows being damaged a week and a half before the finals. You see, me and my cousin Fuu got into a car accident, I won't go into details since it was all a blurr of constant motion, but what I do remember is being hit 3 times then blacking out. But, despite that, being thick-headed as I was most of the time, I convinced Shizumu-buchou to let me play. I was playing singles against some 3rd year named Saki Fuudokyu. A stuck-up bitch who thought that anyone who wasn't in Hyotei was vermin. Stupid, I almost won against her, but when she took her secret move out on me it made a bone in my elbow snap and stab a bit through my skin. I went pale as a ghost, but kept calm and collected. Hinamoe-senpai helped fix it so it would stop bleeding and that I could finish my game. They begged me not to go out but I disagreed with them and had left to finish what I had started. We won which I was absolutely thrilled about and was on the courts jumping up and down in pure joy, completely forgetting about my elbow. But then, I heard a creak come up from the lights. I looked up and it appeared that one of the lights was wobbling and was about to topple over. By now when I was caught up in my fear of it falling on me, it fell, and I just stood there. Frozen. I heard my friends scream out to me to move but, I didn't. And then, I blacked out.

**And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing  
Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it.**

I was deaf. I could no longer hear the voices of my friends and their laughter or their cries. I was also going blind. Every now and then, my vision would go blurry and it would be hard to see everything, but then in about 1 or 2 minutes my vision would return. My legs were broken and my right elbow was broken along with my left wrist. I felt so much pain. They would come in little waves and big waves. The big waves of pain were so strong that I cried sometimes and had to bite my lip to keep from crying out.

**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer.**

I have always been a big beleiver in karma and fate. I believed that if you followed your destiny, even if it was pretty crappy, that you would find peace in the after-life. But if you didn't then karma would come back and bite you, and then, well... karma would be behind you 24/7 waiting to nip at you if you screwed up or something. I know that it's a weird way of thinking, even my Auntie and Uncle can't figure out my way of thinking. But that's what makes me unique. But, right now, I had to understand my predicament. Here I was, in the hospital practically dieing in this god-forsaken place. What was going on? I always carried a pack of tarot cards with me. And it pretty much told me everything I need to follow. It told me that my past was a nice one but many people had died in it, which was true, my grandparents died along with my parents. And it told me that my present would be an average one but with me successing in my dream. Which I was. I was only a 2nd year at St. Rudolph but I was the 3rd strongest player. Hinamoe-senpai and Shizumu-buchou being ahead of me. And my future said there would be strains in the beggining of it, a lot of tears and pain, but when that was all over my life would be filled with love. Okay so anyways aside from that point, we won the finals, but costing the price of me. But, hey! It's not like I can't get up when this is all over and play tennis again! Yeah I was deaf but that means I could consentrate more on my opponent and not letting voices distract me! And yes, I was going blind but the doctor wrote down on a peice of paper that it would make me go blind in 3 years! So that means I will have to start wearing glasses! But, whatever that ain't gonna stop me from my passion! And besides I always got my friends to support me!

**Help me carry on  
Assure me it's okay to use my heart and not my eyes  
To navigate the darkness**

I was watching t.v in my bed. I never watched t.v. And when I mean never I mean never. I was always too busy with tennis or outside with my friends to care about t.v and computer. But, i had nothing to do, so might as well, better than rotting here like a potato. I caught in the corner of my eye someone opening the door. I shut the t.v off and looked at my visitors. It was my teammates along with the boys team. A huge grin appeared on my face. I smiled at them kindly and waved my hands. I saw Risa-chan opening her mouth to say hi but quicky shut it and merely waved at me. They all smiled weakly at me, sorrow filled their eyes. I started told them that I would get better and that it wasn't like I was dieing. That managed to crack a smile on them. All my friends gave me a hug and left a dozen roses in a vase at the side table of my bed. Hajime gave me a kiss on the hand and a giant lollipop, he always knew I loved sweets. Youshirou merely placed a necklace in my hand and left with Hajime. Shinjya gave me a bottle of jelly beans and patted my shoulder. He was always so sweet around me. Takuya then came up sniffling a bit but quickly wiped the threatening tears away when concern washed on my face. He gave me a tight hug and a book. The title was: "Blinded by the Light". I thanked him and kissed him on the forehead. He blushed when I did this. Ichirou and Kisarazu placed a card in my hands along with some cool bracelets they had bought. The grin on my face grew wider, if that was even possible, and thanked them. Then finally Yuuta came up to me. He looked back at everyone else and they all smiled and waved goodbye as they left. When I looked at him he was looking at the floor. I asked him what was wrong and he started to shake. He then grabbed my hand and placed an envelope in my hand, what came next I would never had suspected. He then grabbed my shoulder and crashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened in surprise, a blush found its way to my face. He was so gentle. He then pulled away and ran out the door. I just stood they gawking, taking awhile to take in what just happened.

**Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
Will I ever get to see the ending of my story?**

_Dear Setsuna,  
Please get better. If not for your sake, then mine. You see, I always felt differently about you. You were always bright and cheery even in the darkest of hours. So eventually I'v developed feelings for you. So what I mean is that I love you. So please, get better.  
Love Yuuta_

The words written on the letter took my breathe away. Was this really for real? Or was it all a dream? Was he just joking? Or... was it true? It had been 3 days since they came and gave me my gifts. They stopped by for a visit 2 days ago. I was laying in my bed, basically the only thing I could do. The nurse would come in soon since it was 7 pm to give me my pain killers. Ugh, the pain. The agonizing pain! It hurt... **SO FREAKIN MUCH**!! Thank god there are pain killers... but I guess it doesn't take _all_ the pain away... but hey! Beggers can't be choosers. Anyways, just laying there... it was so boring. Nothing to do. Nothing to listen to. Nothing to play with. God, now I know why people are scared of hospitals. Anyways, as I let my mind wander, thinking about random things a sudden pain shot thorugh me. I immedietly clutched my chest with my left hand that had a cast on it. I felt conscienceness slowly slip away as I just saw the nurse walk throught the door.

**So when and how will I know?  
How much further do I have to go?  
How much longer until I finally know?  
Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
In front of me.**

**Third Persons POV  
**As Yuuta Fuji walked down the peacefull halls of the Sawayaka Hospital he gripped a small black box in his hands. He was heading to room 401, Setsuna Kiyone's room. As he turned into the hall that held Setsuna's room there was a group of doctors and nurses rushing into a room. A sudden jolt of panic rushed through him. He wasn't close enough to see if it was Setsuna's room they were rushing to, Yuuta just hoped to god that they weren't. He started to speed walk which then evolved into a sprint he then skidded to a stop, eyes widening. Yuuta's fears had been realized, yes, unfortunately it was Setsuna's room they were rushing into. He was about to burst into the room to see what exactly was going on until a nurse stopped him. She explained to him that 'the young girls' body had been put through so much pain that the pain killers could only take a portion of it away and so her body went into shock, in other words, she had a heart attack. After hearing this and taking it all in Yuuta then struggled to get past the nurse who called for more, he was shouting and pleading for them to go in and help her, that **she needed him**. A doctor nearby then heard the commotion and checked to see what was going on. The doctor somehow seemed to calm Yuuta down. So there was Yuuta, waiting, pacing, hoping to dear god that Setsuna would live through this. Feeling exhausted from the stress and constant pacing for now 1 hour he sat down resting his head on the palms of his hands. He then started shaking, and his eyes started to sting. His emotions finally getting to him. He silently cried to himself, scared to death that the girl he loved was sitting on death row, and that he could'nt do anything about. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped at the sudden contact and his head faced that of the nurse who held him back from entering Setsuna's room. After the nurse told the young brunette her message to him he bolted to Setsuna's room. And there she layed on her bed, asleep, alive. He sat on the chair that layed beside her bed. He rested his head on the side railing of the bed and rested his hand on her stumoch, clutching the sheets in his hand. He quietly cried tears of happieness.

**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer.**

He felt a hand on his and his head jerked up. His eyes met those of a soft blue filled with emotion.

**Setsuna's POV**

"Yuuta-kun." I whispered. I could see the tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Setsuna-chan." he whispered back.

He then pulled me ino a tight embrace. I didn't hug back, I was shocked. I- ... I heard Yuuta speak! But-but I thought I was deaf? "Yuuta-kun..." I said again pushing him back slightly.

He looked at me with confusion on his face. "I-I heard you! I can hear you!" my voice was filled with joy.

I then grabbed Yuuta and embraced him. He embraced me back. We then pulled apart and looked into eachothers eyes. His face slowly inching towards mine. His soft lips soon met mine. I felt fireworks in my stumoch exploding. I kissed back shyly and wrapped my arms around his neck and his found their way around my waist. The kiss was deepened and passionate. I then felt his tounge lick at my bottom lip asking to for entrance to my mouth. I was about to open when the door bursted open with non other than St. Rudolphs boys & girls regulars. "We heard what happened we-"  
Shinjya stopped mid-way in his sentenced before he noticed me and Yuuta looking away blushing madly.

Shizumu-buchou's face turned into a smirk along with everyone else's. "So," she started her arms now crossed, "what exactly were you guys doing before we dashed in her worried about Setsuna's near death experience?"

We both turned our faces to look at them, then eachother. Yuuta soon found his feet interesting while i found myself staring at my hands which played with the covers of my bed. "Kissing..."we both mumbled.

"Setsuna-chan you heard that!?" Takuya suddenly blurted out at my response to Shizumu-buchou's question.

I looked at him, along with everyone, all of their faces were shocked. "Well yes, now I can." A small smile traced across my lips.

Before you could say 'Bajeebers!' I was squished in between all my friends and their 'death hugs'. Soon everyone started talking about how great this was and that everything would be back to normal. I smiled, my eyes now softening. I turned to face Yuuta who also smiled. Yeah, everything would be back to normal... well, almost everything.

**Help me carry on  
Assure me it's okay to use my heart and not my eyes  
To navigate the dark.**

**A Month Later  
**"Yuuta-kun! Hurry up I'm hungry!" I shouted as I skipped to the ice-cream shop.

"Alright, alright!" he laughed catching up to me.

He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine as we walked to get some ice-cream. It had been a month since the incident. And like they all said, everything went bck to normal. The only thing was that Hajime had stopped hitting on me and Yuuta and I were now dating. Our bond was strong. We would be there for eachother, everywhere. He started coming to our tennis matches and I started coming to his. So that's how it all went. From when my life seemed to almost end just a month ago in Sawayaka Hospital from my near death experience to having that miracle happen. To be honest I guess you could say my old life died. But from that old one grew my new one with Yuuta. And my tarot reading was right. My future would be filled with love.

**Fin.**


End file.
